


Dancing

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Multi, Slow Dancing, blood mentioned for like... one senetence, cause it's Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bim returns home after work to find Dark and Host dancing in the living room.
Relationships: Darkiplier/The Host/Bim Trimmer/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 16





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm I love my boys a lot. This thought has been in my mind for ages now.

Music filtered through the air as Bim opened the door. He paused, then smiled softly, stepping through and shutting it behind him. Often times, when he came home and something such as this-he couldn’t identify it, simply because it was just instrumental at the moment-was playing, it usually meant either Dark or Host-or both-had come from their respective hidey holes, be in Dark’s office, or the library, and were usually working in the living room instead. This just meant, to Bim, that he could see them sooner when he came home. 

The entrance hall was chaos as usual, shoes in various places, coats barely hanging onto their hooks, and Bim sighed, carefully stepping over a pair of heelys that had to be one of the Jims, toeing off his shoes in the one corner of the room that was any sort of organized, which was next to Dark’s shoes, and hung his coat carefully there as well, keys landing in the bowl on the table next to them. 

When he turned to follow the music, he saw Anti leaning against the doorway of the living room, arms wrapped around himself. Bim hummed, focusing, for a moment, on him, before movement caught his eye. He moved closer to the doorway, leaning his chin against Anti’s shoulder, to which Anti barely jumped, and, instead, brought his hand up and patted Bim’s cheek lightly, moving his arms so Bim could wrap his around Anti instead. 

The couch had been pushed against the far wall, half way blocking the door way, as it bent, the other half of the doorway covered by one of the love seats they had acquired. The other was pushed partially into the kitchen doorway, blocking that as well. The coffee table had been pushed all the way to the other wall, the rug rolled up and leaning against a wall to reveal just hardwood floors, leaving the entire middle of the room bare, giving Host and Dark enough room to dance. 

Bim, despite his experience with slow dancing, couldn’t quite follow the steps, but knew enough to know that Host was leading, except when Dark twirled him. Bim didn’t quite know if this constituted as slow dancing, since they seemed to move about the room rather quickly. That may have been contributed to the fact, however, that they were both taking advantage of the hard floors and their socks, sliding across the room together in what looked almost out of control, but, with Host, must have been meticulously decided, keeping them both from crashing into the couch or the chairs. 

Anti hummed softly, turning his head towards Bim and kissing his cheek lightly, Bim smiling as he felt Anti’s own soft smile against his cheek. “How long have they been at this?” Bim asked softly, as not to disturb the two of them. 

“Easily an hour. I came down in the middle of it, just started watching them. Either they haven’t noticed me, or they just don’t care.” Anti eyes tracked them across the room, watching as Dark leaned down to say something to Host that neither of them caught, but cause Host to laugh. 

“I dunno... Don’t think I care either way.” Bim murmured, pressing his face into Anti’s neck quietly, and Anti laughed softly. 

“You’re gonna get blood on your face dude.” 

“Mmm, since when have any of us cared about that?” Bim snarked back up at him, and Anti laughed again, and bit louder, and covered his mouth with a hand, hoping to stifle it, not yet wanting to ruin the peace in the living room. Luckily enough, neither Dark nor Host seemed to care, and they stood there again in silence, as the music played on around them.


End file.
